Ninja In Arcadia
by Mumei Mu
Summary: There is a new kid on the block...And he can do crazy ninja-like stuff! Jim really can't believe his eyes when he watch the new kid hopping around the goblins while making clones of himself, it's good thing he's a trollhunter or he'll have to check himself into a funny farm. "Awesome-sauce!" Toby grinned up to Jim, "Naruto is a freckin' ninja! What's next? Alien? That'll be cool!"


**I present you one of the latest story, Ninja In Arcadia! A Naruto x Tales of Arcadia crossover fanfic!**

**Four new stories coming your way! Quick and short, considering the status of the laptop. (It's awful pretty close to fizzing out, I think)**

**IMPORTANT INFO: I am going on leave for several personal reasons, how long will it be? I don't know. All I can say is don't be concern if there isn't any update for unknown amount of time. Also I won't be able to reply back via PM in this time. By the way, I just put up the poll for the final story and like I said, there are some options that I really don't write but that's up to you readers.**

**Short chapter because it's prologue.**

**Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Tales of Arcadia or anything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Zelda Nomura can't understand why she is doing that, she should just have bring this thing to the Darklands so a changeling can take its place…And yet, she's putting a diaper on this baby boy after giving him a bath in her house. How did that happen, you ask? Nomura was walking back to her place after her work at a museum in Japan and she happen to come across this baby when she hear him crying…In a filthy dumpster in alleyway! Without thinking, she immediately scoop him up then bring him to her place…And that was last month, now she is raising a baby as if it was her own child and she still can't figure it out why. What make her want to keep this baby boy? Why can't she just toss him into the Darklands with the other babies? Why don't she tell any of her allies about that? What make this child special? So many questions flew around in her head until the baby clap his hands with a loud giggle, snapping her out of her thoughts and she look down to the toothless smile of the baby, her baby boy. The baby boy has turf of blond hair, blue eyes and six whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks.

"Are you happy that you're clean now, Naruto?" Zelda poked the baby's stomach lightly, causing the baby to giggle. She decides to name the baby Naruto after the city she found him in and it felt so fitting to her. The baby stretch its arms out with grabbing hands and the changeling pick him up, bouncing him in arms as she walk toward the crib, "Now it's time for you to go to sleep, little one." She hum a tune, In the Hall of Mountain, to her human son and the yawning baby slowly fall asleep. "…And please don't wake me up at midnight again." Nomura whispered tiredly, no one told her that a baby can make a lot of noises or wake up at random time at night without any warning and she found out the hard way.

* * *

Nomura taped a large brown box's lids closed then label it with a black marker before she glance over her shoulder with a soft holler, "Naruto, sweetie, are you done packing your stuffs?"

"Almost, kaa-san!" Naruto poked his head out behind a doorway, he appears to be a teenager and wear a bright orange t-shirt over worn blue jean. "Do you want me to pack the futon or wait until tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." Nomura replied.

"Okay." The teenager nodded before he tilt his head at her, "Um, kaa-san, why can't I just use kage bunshin to speed things up?"

"Because I do not want you to give anyone a heart attack if they see you running around with your clones." She narrowed her eyes at him, "…Wait, did you use this chakra ability?"

"Um, noooooo?" Naruto coughed into his fist with shifty eyes.

"Naruto Nomura, did you?" Nomura hissed.

"No, no, I did not." The blonde boy shook his head with raised hands as he laughed nervously, "I won't dare to break the number one rule, 'No chakra usage' rule. I'm just asking because I thought you must be tired with packing."

"…" The woman stared at her sweating son with narrowed eyes. She remember the first time he used chakra, it was when he was five and copying a character on a show with crossed fingers…Then create three clones on spot, freaking his mother out. At first she thought Naruto can use magic until she discover it wasn't but something else and he call it chakra because of this show. Zelda make him swore not to use this ability anywhere…Ever, because she don't want anyone, even her allies, to find out about that and they still don't know about him…Her son don't know about them, not even her true nature and everything else and she want to keep it that way for the rest of his life. "…Alright then, just checking." She waved it off as the boy released his breath, "Anyway, are you exciting about moving to Arcadia in USA?"

"Yeah." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, "Only one thing I'm a little worried about is school."

"Oh, the kids will love to be your friends." Nomura smiled, "Just be yourself…" She paused, "…Without the whole pranking part."

"Nah, it's not the guys, it's the subjects, I just don't want to be way behind stuffs." He waved it off before he pout, "And what is wrong with pranks? Everyone love it!"

"Naruto, five of your pranks forced your last school to shut down few times." The mother deadpanned, "And don't get me start with your c-c-corncob prank. Because of this prank, ten people haven't wake up from their coma…Three year-long coma!"

"You all are just overreacting to my awesome prank, it's basically harmless and innocent." Naruto crossed his arms childishly with a huff, walking away.

'…So harmless that not even Gumm-Gumms will come near it.' Zelda shivered before she resumes the packing, wonder how will everything turn out for them in Arcadia Oaks.

Little did she know is that her son will drive her up to the wall and throw Arcadia Oaks into a pure maelstrom in no time.

* * *

**And that end the prologue of NIA!**

**Zelda Nomura just happened to find baby Naruto in a dumpster and take him in as her own son, an action that she don't understand why…But it seems that she don't regret it after seeing that Naruto is now a teenager. At same time, it turn out that Naruto have chakra and Zelda make effort to hammer the 'no chakra' rule into him for few reasons…While avoid telling him about her Changeling form and the trolls! Ooooh, boy, it'll surely all come out because they are moving to Arcadia Oaks!**

**Who will Naruto meet on his first day of school? What secrets will come out? What would Naruto do when he find out? What kind of adventure will it be for our ninja? What will happen next? Let's find out in the next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be fed to gnomes.**


End file.
